Food Poisoning
by ASL Anna
Summary: Ginny and Harry decide to go out on a date a few months into their marriage. But after they get back home, poor Harry experiences horrible food poisoning, and it is up to Ginny to take care of him. Food Poisoning. Warning: Reference to sex in the start. Most, if not all, symptoms of food poisoning appear in this story. You have been warned.


**A/N: Hello again! Gosh! Two one-shots uploaded in one day! Aren't all of you lucky? I'm kidding. I am, of course, so very lucky to have committed readers! For everyone wondering, I AM NOT ABANDONING HARRY'S WISH! I've hit a writing block, but I have the chapters planned out, and that's what matters, amiright?**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this little fluffy story. Poor Harry... Always getting sick. Anyways, Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the author of the beautiful series.**

Food Poisoning

It was a sunny Saturday in the springtime. Harry had decided that he would take Ginny out on a date; something they hadn't done in a while.

They ended up going to The Three Broomsticks for old times sake. Ginny was actually relaxed and seemed to be enjoying herself. She missed days like this. The days where she and Harry could simply enjoy each others company. They kissed a lot too, which was unusual. Harry usually didn't like public displays of affection. They would kiss and cuddle at home, but not so much in public.

After a few hours out, and after their lunch, the couple apparated home. Harry pulled Ginny close and kissed her. In that moment, the love he felt for her was overwhelming. Ginny returned the kiss eagerly. She felt like a teenager again in the early months of dating Harry. But it was even better. Harry had become more relaxed after the war, which made sense, seeing as Voldemort was no longer a threat hanging over his head.

Suddenly, Ginny was scooped up and carried upstairs to bed. She giggled and pressed her face to Harry's neck, kissing him up and down his neck and jaw. She heard Harry laugh and she shuddered.

"I love you." She murmured into his neck. Harry kissed her head.

"I love you too." He whispered into her hair.

The pair reached the bedroom and began cuddling, which lead to making out, which lead to... Well, you know...

...

Harry pulled Ginny against him and she cuddled against his chest. She was tired in a satisfied way. She could sense Harry drifting off to sleep, so she snuggled against him and fell asleep.

...

Ginny woke a little while later when Harry shifted under her. She opened her eyes and looked at him with bleary eyes.

"Hey." She murmured, scooting off of him. She blinked a few times and looked at him. Then she frowned. Something about him was off. "Are you alright?"

...

Harry woke suddenly, his stomach in knots. It cramped up, rumbling angrily. He grimaced, shifting a little. Ginny was snuggled up on him, and her weight on his tummy was close to unbearable. His belly cramped up again. He felt like his gut was about to burst, and he felt hot and nauseated.

Suddenly, the weight on Harry's abdomen was gone. Ginny was awake.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Harry sighed a little and shook his head. "What's wrong?" Ginny murmured, brushing Harry's hair back from his forehead. He was very hot and that concerned her.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but a strong cramp seized low in his abdomen. He gasped in pain. After the cramping let up, his belly let out a loud gurgle

Ginny saw him gasp and grimace in pain. Worry mounted within her. Suddenly she heard a loud gurgling sound. She reached over and gently placed her hand low on Harry's stomach. His belly gurgled against her hand, and she could feel how upset it was.

"My stomach hurts." Harry moaned as more cramps attacked his aching belly. Ginny lifted his shirt up and began massaging his upset tummy in soothing circles.

"I can tell." She murmured, hearing his stomach rumble angrily. Harry groaned as strong cramps rolled through his abdomen. Ginny frowned. "What are you feeling?" She murmured.

"Nausea, belly pain, and really strong cramps." Harry moaned, pushing his hands to his cramping stomach. Ginny brushed his hair back and pressed her hand to his forehead.

"You're warm." She muttered, summoning the thermometer. She placed it in his mouth and the pair waited for it to beep. When it did, Ginny pulled it out and checked it. She sighed. "Well you don't have a fever."

She grabbed her wand from the bedside table. She cast a couple diagnostic charms, running her wand over Harry's tummy.

"Food poisoning." She muttered. She looked at him. Harry pulled a face and clutched his stomach.

"I believe it," he moaned, feeling his gut twist angrily, letting out a gurgle. He felt as though his tummy would burst. He slowly climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, one hand pressed to his stomach.

When Harry came back, his stomach felt worse. He felt bloated and the cramps were even worse than before. He collapsed in bed, pushing his hands to his belly. Ginny pried his hands away from his abdomen and pressed hers firmly there instead. She rolled her hand back and forth against his stomach, feeling it rumble and gurgle.

Ginny's massage was not really easing the horrible sick feeling in Harry's tummy. Nausea curled in the pit of his stomach. The food he had had earlier desperately wanted out. He felt like his stomach was being destroyed from the inside out. Cramps rolled through his belly, taking his breath away. Suddenly the nausea increased tenfold, and Harry shot up. He jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom with one hand clamped over his mouth and the other clutching his tummy.

He collapsed in front of the toilet and began vomiting. Ginny followed him in and kneeled beside him, rubbing his back comfortingly. He remained there, head over the toilet, puking, for fifteen minutes. This was because any time he moved away, the movement would cause his stomach to twist and lurch, and back over the toilet he'd go, retching violently.

Finally, Harry could breathe again. Ginny reached up and flushed the toilet, then gently pulled Harry against her. She slid her hands under his shirt and began kneading his upset tummy. His belly felt bloated, she realized. It rumbled and gurgled angrily against her hands.

Harry groaned. Retching didn't make him feel any better. If anything, he felt worse. His belly cramped up, gurgling angrily.

"Poor baby," Ginny murmured. "Your tummy feels pretty awful, doesn't it?" Harry nodded, wincing as strong cramps coiled in his stomach. Suddenly, the nausea came back. A sickening twist in his belly set him back over the toilet puking his guts up.

He kept at it for nearly an hour before he was dry-heaving. This was worse. Dry heaving hurt his stomach more, and it was already so sore. When he finished dry heaving, he looked up at Ginny. He wanted nothing more then to go to bed.

Ginny got a glass and filled it with water from the tap before handing it to Harry.

"Drink," she said. "You have to stay hydrated." Harry complied, sipping at the water until it was gone. The water soothed his raw throat, but settled heavily in his stomach. His belly cramped and ached, protesting the cold liquid.

Ginny helped Harry to his feet and took him back to bed. She got into bed and pulled him against her. Harry snuggled against her and whimpered a little at the cramping he felt in his stomach. Ginny kissed his head and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pushed his shirt up and began massaging his aching tummy.

Harry's stomach was far from calm. It rumbled and gurgled against her hand. She could feel it twist and churn under her palm. Harry winced. Ginny frowned in concern. There couldn't be anything left in his tummy. He'd thrown up nearly non-stop for over an hour.

Harry's belly twisted and churned, knotting up. The cramping was getting worse. He put his hand over Ginny's and pressed down hard.

Ginny added more pressure, kneading his distended belly. Harry relaxed for a few moments before grabbing his hand and moving it lower, below his belly button. Ginny continued her massage as Harry drifted to sleep.

Harry slept most of the night, only getting up to use the bathroom a couple times. Ginny would massage his aching tummy until he fell asleep again.

The next morning, Harry woke up to find his stomach was no longer upset and cramping, as it had been all yesterday afternoon and night. It was, however, incredibly sore from its efforts of getting all the food out of his system. Harry stood up carefully and walked to the kitchen.

Ginny was there, making toast. She smiled at him and placed the slices on plates.

"Are you feeling a little better today?" She asked hopefully. Harry nodded, absentmindedly massaging his sore tummy as he took a seat at the table.

"Yeah. My stomach is just really sore." He replied. Ginny placed dry toast and a glass of apple juice on the table in front of him.

"Well that is not surprising." She reasoned, sitting across from him. "You were a wreck yesterday." Harry grinned.

"Thanks, Gin." Ginny poked her tongue out at him with a smirk. "But really, thanks for taking care of me." Harry said seriously. "I'm sure I was a pain." Ginny frowned.

"Harry, you're not a pain." She said sternly. "When you're sick, I want to be able to take care of you, to make you feel better, to comfort you. It's part of being a wife, remember? _In sickness and in health_."

"I love you." Harry murmured.

"I love you too." Ginny responded. "Remember that."

 **A/N: This one-shot can be read alone, but I** **actually wrote it as a companion for my up and coming story "An Unexpected Event which takes place around fifteen years later. Keep a lookout for it! It will probably come to the this site around June of 2017. :D**

 **Have a lovely day.**


End file.
